


The Labours of Hercules Hansen

by Athenamsp



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenamsp/pseuds/Athenamsp
Summary: A 5 times + 1fic about Hercules Hansen living up to his name and the one time he needed a little help in his labours.
Relationships: Aleksis Kaidonovsky/Sasha Kaidonovsky, Chuck Hansen & Hercules Hansen, Hercules Hansen/Stacker Pentecost, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Labours of Hercules Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Pacific Rim, I just play with the characters for amusement and try to return them in the condition I found them (emphasis on the try).  
> Warnings for bad language and some hurt comfort, nothing too horrific I think.  
> I'm a big Max Martini fan so a lot of my fics are Herc Hansen based.

# The Labours of Hercules Hansen

## Arachnophobia

Coming home to a shouting Chuck wasn’t a new thing for Hercules Hansen, the boy usually had something to complain or moan about (usually Herc), but coming home to Raleigh Becket stood at the bottom of the steps their quarters looking a cross between concerned and lost puppy (really it was only a look that Raleigh could pull off) and Chuck’s shouts of _‘Bloody Bastard, where are you?!'_ as something hit the wall inside, that was definitely new. He cocked Raleigh a puzzled look as he climbed the stairs

‘I’ve no clue’ Raleigh responded ‘he just started shouting and throwing stuff’

Taking a deep breath Herc opened the door and instinctively moved as something sailed towards and then past his head, Raleigh was not as quick and received a pillow to the face, fortunately only a pillow and nothing harder, his boy had an arm on him. Herc flashed Raleigh an apologetic grimace as he entered the room. He was vaguely aware of Max shooting out from under a bed and racing past him through the open door and to the relative safety of Raleigh. Herc could only watch as Chuck, back to him, flung the contents of their room around frantically; bedding, clothing, books, nothing was safe, their mini sitting area was already wrecked and the bunks were heading the same way.

‘Oi! The Bloody hell?’ Herc shouted as one of Chuck’s engineering manuals whipped fairly close to his head.

Chuck spun, eyes wild, hair askew as though he’d been pulling at it, ‘It’s here I saw it, I know it’s here!’

He went to turn back to his wanton destruction but Herc caught his arms and spun him back round ‘Chuck!’ he gave him a little shake to try and focus him ‘What the hell?’

‘It was there and it was looking…and then it was gone… and I have to find it.... it was here. _I saw it_!’ It suddenly clicked for Herc, the sheer panic in his boy’s manner and voice, not even a Kaiju could bring this level of terror.

‘Okay,’ Herc pulled Chuck closer, not a hug, but to start to move him closer to the door, ‘Okay we’ll sort it ‘kay? I’ll deal with it, right?’ He wasn’t expecting an answer but was relieved when Chuck didn’t fight him as he put an arm round his shoulder and walked him to the open door and top of the stairs to where Raleigh still stood at the bottom, Max sat panting beside. ‘Why don’t you and Max go with Raleigh while I find it ‘kay?’

Chuck didn’t respond but gave a nod of his head to show he’d heard at least and Herc pushed him gently down the stairs towards Raleigh who tentatively put an arm around as shoulder as Herc had and relaxed when it wasn’t shoved away.

‘Why don’t we go back to my room and wait there’ he started guiding Chuck across the hall to his own quarters, shooting Herc a quizzical look, Herc just shook his head quickly and mouthed ‘Later’ as Raleigh and Chuck made their way.

Max looked between where his younger master had just gone to Herc and back, ‘Go on’ Herc mumbled and jerked his head for Max to follow them. He waddled quickly and the door to Raleigh’s quarters closed behind him. Sighing Herc picked the pillow off the floor and turned back to survey the carnage Chuck caused, he walked back in to his room and starting tidying, (not what he wanted to be doing at the end of long assed day!) all the while keeping his eye out for the cause of chaos. 

The room was pretty much squared away before Herc caught the culprit, in the midst of storm ‘Chuck’ the little blighter had taken refuge in the shade of his bedside lamp. It was not the biggest spider he’d seen, he was Australian after all, but for Chuck the size didn’t matter only the fact it was a spider did.

He let it have a moment or two more of peace as he finished off, but kept a close eye on him in case it made a run for it. It didn’t and was still sat there when Herc went to retrieve it. He gathered it in hand and cupped the other over it to prevent any escape attempts, he swiftly made his way out of their quarters and along the corridors to the nearest exit. He couldn’t just dump it in the corridor Chuck needed to know it was gone and Herc couldn’t lie, not about something like this. He walked out into the night and found somewhere safe to release it. Job done he paused a moment or two to enjoy the tranquillity of the night, he knew from past experiences it was likely going to be a long night.

### 

He made his way back to Raleigh’s quarters and knocked on the door, opening it when he heard a quiet ‘come in’. Chuck and Raleigh sat side by side on Raleigh’s bed, Max sprawled across their knees, Chuck leant against Raleigh, head resting on his shoulder as he slept. The only light in the room came from the glow of the TV sat on the empty bunk opposite, some film with car chases and guns, Herc couldn’t tell exactly what. A quick glance round showed no other furniture in the room. Arriving so close to the end no one, including Raleigh, expected to still be here so there had been no effort made to make it more hospitable. Herc made a mental note to talk to a couple of people who could get Raleigh a chair at least and table, something to make it seem less like a prison cell. Having no other option Herc perched on the corner of the empty bunk facing the pair.

‘Sorted?’ Raleigh asked quietly,

Herc nodded, ‘He alright?’

‘Took a while to get him calmed down enough to sit, he drifted off about half an hour ago, but I wouldn’t call it proper sleep he’s jumping at everything.’

‘Yeah, he’ll have nightmares a night or two I reckon.’ They sat quietly a moment a two before Herc started to talk again.

‘He was maybe about 3 when it happened, I know he wasn’t long out of his cot. I was home on leave luckily or I think the house would have been torched.’ Raleigh said nothing at Herc’s disjointed explanation, just sat and listened. ‘You ever heard of a Huntsman Spider?’

Raleigh nodded, he knew some of the spider’s in Australia were big and he had a vague recollection of some brown monstrosity with 8 legs, he didn’t think they were poisonous though.

‘Fuck knows how but one ended up in his bed, woke to it on his legs. Little mite was too scared to scream or anything they just sat looking at each other. Angie, his mum, went in to check on him and found ‘em like that! Didn’t bloody help that Angie was petrified of the bastards. She screamed, he screamed, the bloody spider ran, ended up like some weird bloody horror film, at one point I’m holding a screaming Charlie and she’s stalking round the room with a bloody hammer knocking holes in the walls at shadows!’ Herc snorted a laugh and Raleigh smiled amused by the tale. ‘Think it took about two weeks for Charlie to sleep in his own bed again.’ Raleigh didn’t ask about the name, anyone who had been around for any stories of the younger Hansen’s youth knew he was Charlie up until Sydney, Scissure and his Mum.

Beside him Chuck moved a little, face scrunching up, so Herc took the opportunity, ‘Hey Charlie-Boy!’ Chuck moaned and his eye lids fluttered, Herc moved off the bunk until he was crouching in front of his son and took his wrists, ‘What d’you say we give Raleigh his bed back and go find yours eh?'

Chuck lifted his head and squinted at his dad mumbling ‘Mmmm Wheresit?' Luckily Herc was fluent in sleepy Chuck because Raleigh wouldn’t have had a clue.

‘Gone, found it, got rid of it.’ Herc assured 

‘Sure?’ 

‘Promise.’ This seemed to satisfy Chuck who allowed his dad to pull him to his feet, Raleigh quickly gathering Max who couldn’t quite get out of the way quick enough and depositing him on the floor, as Herc wrapped an arm around a sleepy Chuck and guided him stumbling to the door. ‘Say G’Night to Raleigh’ he instructed as they headed down the stairs. 

‘K, Night’ Chuck mumbled and with a whistle from Herc, Max trotted after and Raleigh closed his door and went back to bed. 

Herc manhandled Chuck into their room and onto his bunk, he wasn’t wearing boots and assumed the socks he wore were Raleigh’s as he couldn’t remember the kid having any on earlier. He left his singlet and quickly pulled off his daks leaving him in boxers and tucked the blankets around him as Chuck huffed and moved onto his side already back asleep. 

Herc just stood a moment watching him sleep before picking Max up and depositing him on Chuck’s bed with a quiet ‘stay with the boy’. He knew come morning Chuck would be embarrassed by his behaviour but he also knew that no one would hear anything about what had happened from Raleigh, he was a good kid. 

Herc stripped off himself down to boxers and quickly brushed his teeth before settling into his own bed he expected an unsettled night so only dozed lightly. He woke to Chuck jerking upright in bed with a strangled gasp. Herc didn’t move just waited, unsurprised when Chuck got up from his bed with his blanket, he stood a moment or two between the two beds undecided until Herc moved onto his side, back against the wall and lifted his blanket in invitation, he’d made his move, the next was up to Chuck. 

Within a few seconds he felt the dip of the mattress as Chuck climbed in beside him spreading his blanket across them. Chuck settled tense his back to Herc’s front and they lay silently, awkwardly in the dark, until Herc huffed and wrapped his arm around his son, Chuck let out a long breath and for possibly the first time that night relaxed. Herc felt the mattress shift again as Max joined them and snuffled around until he lay across both their feet. He was tempted to kick him off barely room on the bunk for two adults let alone the dog too, but Chuck relaxed further and within a few minutes was asleep. Herc lay awake a while longer listening to Chuck’s deep, steady breaths and Max’s snoring before he too drifted off. 

Herc’s internal alarm woke him the next morning, his hip and shoulder ached from lying is one position all night but decided it was worth the pain when he realised that they had slept the night with no further disruption. He could feel Chuck starting to stir next to him, he kept still and steadied his breathing as though still asleep, Chuck was going to be on the defensive from the offset after last night, best to let him decide how this was going to play out. He felt Chuck stiffen beside him when he realised where he was, he carefully raised Herc’s arm and slid out from under it and busied himself in refreshing Max’s water and kibble whilst Herc ‘woke’, stretched and levered himself off the bed. 

‘Morning’ Herc muttered as he made his way into the bathroom, he received a grunt in response and decided it was better than expected, he’d been expecting harsh words or being ignored. He finished his morning routine and with towel wrapped around his waist came back into the living area, Chuck was just coming back through the door to their room having taken Max out. Herc grabbed a change of clothes out of his locker and threw them on the bed, he was about to turn to the little kitchen area they had set up, not much but enough for a kettle and hot plate, for his morning coffee when he noticed his mug sat on his bedside table, he picked it up and took a sip, coffee, black and strong just the way he liked it. Herc raised the mug in Chuck’s directions in silent thanks, Chuck didn’t say anything just walked past him to bathroom but Herc could see his little smile in response. 

Maybe today would be a good day after all.


End file.
